Problem: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-6t}{6} - \dfrac{5t}{6}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{-6t - (5t)}{6}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{-11t}{6}$